eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
KC-505 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolaser
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * '''Model: KT-505 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolaser * Modularity: No * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel, Agrocite, Cryoban, Turbolaser Components * '''Classification: '''Medium Turbolaser * '''Size: Average * Weight: Very Heavy * Ammunition Type: '''Tibana Gas * '''Ammunition Capacity: Ship-mounted Tibana gas tank and capacitor banks with a 4000 shot capacity * Reload Speed: Slow * Effective Range: Long Range * Rate of Fire: Very High '''- 580 Rounds Per Minute * '''Stopping Power: Average * Recoil: Average * Advanced Stabilization System: In order to maintain reasonable accuracy under sustained fire, the KT-505 is fitted with a sophisticated stabilization system which allows it to maintain target lock despite the high rate of fire. The system consists of advanced hydraulics and gyroscopic stabilizers, as well as a recoil dampening system and powerful weapon computers * Cyclic Galven Coils and Capacitors: In order to achieve its high rate of fire, the KT-505 uses newly developed cyclic galven coils and capacitors, which are staggered in offset positions within the barrels, allowing one set to fire while the others recharge. This, coupled with the cannon's alternating barrel pattern of fire, is what enables it to fire at such a rate of nearly six hundred rounds per minute, at the cost of dramatically increasing the weight of the weapon and decreasing its per-shot stopping power * Cryoban Cooling System: To prevent overheating caused by the high rate of fire, the KT-505 is equipped with a highly sophisticated Cryoban cooling system which insures that each barrel is maintained at an optimal operational temperature during sustained fire * Sophisticated Targeting Sensors: The KT-505 is equipped with an advanced array of targeting sensors which can lock onto a target much faster than most comparably-sized weapons * High Rate of Fire: Unlike traditional ship-based turbolasers, which fire all barrels simultaneously, the KT-505 is designed to fire each barrel separately, in a staggered pattern. In combination with its Cyclic Galven Coils and capacitors and its advanced cooling system, this gives the KT-505 a remarkably high rate of fire of 580 rounds per minute * Sophisticated Stabilization System: The KT-505 is equipped with a very sophisticated stabilization system which allows it to maintain a reasonable degree of accuracy, despite its high rate of fire. The system makes small, quick adjustments after each shot, in a manner similar to how other turbolasers function, but at much higher speed * Fast Target Lock: The KT-505 is fitted with advanced targeting sensors which can lock onto a target considerably faster than most similarly-sized turbolaser cannons * Burns Through Ammunition: Despite the high magazine capacity, the KT-505's high rate of fire insures that it will burn through its ammunition relatively quickly * Low Per-Shot Stopping Power: Because the weapon's design emphasizes rate of fire, the power of each individual shot is greatly reduced * Vulnerable to Ion Weapons: The KT-505's highly sophisticated cooling and stabilization systems contain a lot of complex and sensible electronics that are vulnerable against Ion or EMP weapons, which can render the weapon inert Developed under a government-commissioned program by Karavin Concern, a Nelvaanian up-and-coming military-industrial conglomerate, the KT-505 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolaser is intended to replace some of the standard medium-weight turbolasers in use by the Eternal Navy's various mid-sized cruisers and will be heavily featured on future warship classes. The KT-505 is a somewhat unusual departure from the design doctrines of traditional capital ship weaponry, which emphasize per-shot power, often to the detriment of sustained rate of fire. Designed to saturate a target with a high number of turbolaser bolts, the KT-505 features a highly sophisticated array of cyclic Galven coils, a relatively new development concocted within the conglomerate's research and development facilities, in combination with appropriate capacitor banks and an advanced Cryoban-based cooling system which insures each barrel remains at optimal operational temperature during sustained fire. In order to maintain a reasonable degree of accuracy that is comparable to more traditional turbolasers, the KT-505 is fitted with an extremely sophisticated stabilization system consisting of a combination of advanced hydraulics, gyroscopic stabilizers and powerful computers and motors which can swiftly make the necessary small adjustments after each shot. The KT-505's most notable feature is its extremely high rate of fire, of five hundred and eighty rounds per minute, however this comes with the drawbacks of decreasing per-shot stopping power and dramatically increasing its ammunition consumption rate. Additionally, the cannon's highly advanced cooling and stabilization systems, as well as its targeting sensors, are vulnerable against Ion-based weaponry, which can render the weapon inert. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/kc-505-tigris-repeating-turbolaser.123156/ Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Navy